


We wish you a Merry Christmas! - 4. Balade hivernale

by Isa_Faradien



Series: We wish you a Merry Christmas! [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Advent Calendar 2014, Fluff, IronShield - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Stony - Freeform, We wish you a Merry Christmas
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 00:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3549071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve décide d'aller se promener avec Tony, mais aucun des deux n'avait pris en compte la température glaciale de l'extérieur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We wish you a Merry Christmas! - 4. Balade hivernale

**Author's Note:**

> Quatrième numéro de cette série fraîchement repostée :p  
> J'avais déjà posté ces textes sur Fanfiction.net mais j'ai décidé de reposter l'entièreté de mon travail ici... même si nous ne sommes clairement en période de Noël, mais je n'avais pas envie d'attendre jusque là xD
> 
> Rien ne m'appartient, malheureusement :)
> 
> Suggestion de musique : « Read All About It » d'Emeli Sandé.

_Principe : Beaucoup de gens aiment ouvrir une case sur leur calendrier de l'Avent pour dévorer le chocolat qui se cache derrière. Mais que diriez-vous d'un calendrier de l'Avent version Avengers ? À chaque case ouverte, un petit texte apparaît !_

 

**Jour n°4**

**Lundi 15 décembre 2014**

**« Balade hivernale »**

 

Tony avait passé quatre jours non-stop à travailler dans son atelier. Cela avait beaucoup énervé Steve, qui était alors descendu le voir pour lui dire de sortir de là. Le brun avait longuement protesté, mais le blond avait fini par le coincer contre un mur et finalement à le faire remonter jusqu'au salon en le portant comme une princesse. Autant dire que Tony avait trouvé ça plutôt gênant.

Il ne savait pas que Steve avait décidé de ne pas le lâcher de la journée. Le grand soldat l'avait fait monter dans la salle de bains, l'avait forcé à prendre une douche, avant de lui préparer un repas copieux car l'ingénieur n'avait pas mangé depuis plusieurs jours. Tony ronchonnait contre ce « _Captain maman-poule_ », qui l'empêchait de travailler, mais coopérait tout de même, comme si une force invisible le poussait à suivre les directives de son colocataire.

Une fois que Tony fut repu, Steve lui proposa une petite promenade, « _histoire de te faire prendre l'air_ ». Toujours en train de bouder comme un enfant, le brun refusa tout net la première fois. Le blond réitéra sa demande, et après une demie-heure de dialogue, réussit à faire changer Tony d'avis.

C'est comme cela que les deux super-héros se retrouvèrent à arpenter les rues enneigées de New York. Emmitouflés dans de gros manteaux et le visage planqué derrière un énorme bonnet et une grande écharpe, les deux hommes marchaient d'un bon pas, tentant de ne pas glisser sur les quelques plaques de verglas qu'ils rencontrèrent. Tony n'avait pas fini de bouder, alors aucun mot n'était échangé.

Après quelques minutes de marche, Steve s'aperçut que Tony tremblotait de froid. Les températures négatives et le vent glacial qui soufflaient ne semblaient pas convenir à l'ingénieur.

\- Tu as froid ? s'inquiéta Steve.

\- Je n'ai pas été congelé pendant 70 ans comme toi, Capsicle, railla Tony.

Steve soupira. Les moqueries étaient la marque de fabrique du brun, et il ne se gênait pas pour en user chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait dans la même pièce que lui.

\- On va se dépêcher de rentrer à la Tour, promit Steve.

Ils firent demi-tour et repartirent en direction de la Tour Avengers. Mais Tony avait du mal à avancer.

\- Mes jambes sont frigorifiées, se plaignit-il.

\- On arrive bientôt.

Steve amorça un geste pour enlever son propre manteau, dans l'intention de le donner à Tony, mais ce dernier l'arrêta.

\- T'es fou ou quoi, Cap ? Garde-le, je tiens pas à devoir appeler le S.H.I.E.L.D pour qu'ils viennent te décongeler une seconde fois.

Pour toute réponse, Steve attira Tony contre lui. Peut-être que sa chaleur corporelle l'aiderait à arrêter de trembler jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à la Tour. Tony se débattit.

\- Du calme, l'apaisa Steve. J'essaie de te garder au chaud du mieux que je peux, idiot.

Le brun grommela mais finit par se laisser étreindre par le Captain. C'était étonnamment confortable, constata-t-il avec surprise. Cette sensation de bien-être prit fin malheureusement très vite, car les deux hommes arrivèrent à destination, et que Steve le lâcha... presque à contre-cœur.

Tony sortit de l'ascenseur à une vitesse fulgurante et s'assit juste en face de la cheminée, dans l'idée de se réchauffer le plus vite possible.

Steve sourit, et se dirigea dans la cuisine pour leur préparer des chocolats chauds. Cette petite balade hivernale avait peut-être eu du bon, après tout...

**Author's Note:**

> À défaut de retrouver un véritable esprit de Noël avec ce nouvel OS, celui de l'hiver revient malgré tout. :)


End file.
